A cable cutter is largely classified into three types, that is, a manual type, a hydraulic type, and an electric type, and each type has strong and weak points. The first manual type cutter has strong points that the maintenance and the management of the cutter may be performed easily and the cost of the cutter is reasonable, but has a weak point that the operator's physical burden is required. The second hydraulic cutter has a strong point that the operator's physical burden may be reduced, but has weak points that a problem in maintenance such as an oil leak of the cutter occurs, the cutter may not be easily carried due to the weight of the cutter, and the cost of the cutter increases. The third electric cutter also has a strong point that the operator's physical burden may be reduced, but has a weak point that the cost of the cutter is particularly high because the cutter currently available in the market is a specialized tool integrated with a power output unit and the broken cutter needs to be repaired by a maker.
Therefore, in consideration of the above-described circumstances, there is proposed an attachment type cable cutter which obtains a power source in a standard hand-held type electric drill and uses the cable cutter by the electricity obtained through the connection of the cable cutter with respect to the electric drill (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Although not illustrated in the drawings in detail, the electric cable cutter includes a housing which serves as a gear box, a pair of fixed and movable cutting blades which is supported by the housing so as to relatively rotate, a drive shaft which rotatably extends from the housing and is detachably connected to a chuck of an electric drill, a worm which is attached into the housing and rotates along with the drive shaft, a main shaft which is attached to the housing so as to rotate therein, a worm wheel which is attached to the main shaft and engages with the worm, and a driving gear which is attached to the main shaft and engages with an outer toothed portion of the movable cutting blade.
In addition, the fixed cutting blade and the movable cutting blade which are supported by the housing are configured as a handcuff type, the base end of the fixed cutting blade is fixed to the housing, and the movable cutting blade is axially supported by the front end of the fixed cutting blade so as to be rotatable. However, the fixed cutting blade is positioned at the upper side of the movable cutting blade, and the movable cutting blade is axially supported while being positioned at the lower side of the fixed cutting blade. Then, when the worm is rotated by the drive shaft to which the power of the hand-held type electric drill is input, the worm wheel and the driving gear rotate through the main shaft, and the movable cutting blade rotates while its outer toothed portion engages with the driving gear, so that the cable is cut by male and female blade portions formed at the inner edges of the respective cutting blades.
Further, a cylindrical portion is laterally formed at the lower side of the housing, holding tools for holding ends of a grip handle and a fixed arm are inserted from both sides of the cylindrical portion so as to be screw-connected to both ends, one end of the fixed arm is fitted into a through-hole of the holding tool, and the other end of the fixed arm is fitted to a handle of the electric drill.
Then, when actually cutting the cable, the drive shaft is connected to the chuck of the electric drill, the cable cutter is attached to the electric drill, the cable passes through a void space defined between the movable cutting blade and the fixed cutting blade, the outer toothed portion of the movable cutting blade engages with the driving gear, and an operator grips the grip handle by a left hand and switches on the electric drill while gripping the handle of the electric drill by a right hand, so that the movable cutting blade automatically rotates until the void space becomes zero. Accordingly, the cable is automatically cut by the movable cutting blade and the fixed cutting blade.